Mircale on Prescott Street
by littlehalliwell
Summary: sequal to Wishes and Children


Miracle on Prescott Street

Piper, Prue, Phoebe, Cole, and Leo walked into the kitchen. Piper has just returned from defeating Brax in the future with the help of her son Taylor. Piper was ready for a break from the trip.

When they got to the table, on the table was a note. It read.

_You better be happy that you are alive today because you wouldn't have existed today without the help of a friend in the past. And because of this, I am warning you that the same demon that would have stopped you back then is back. Be careful the Charmed One with baby. _

_-Ruein_

_ _

"What dose this person mean? Who is this demon that tried to stop the us from being born?" Phoebe asked.

Leo looked at Piper who in turned looked at Prue. 

"Well Phoebe, we almost didn't have a Piper," Prue said.

"What? Tell me the story," Phoebe insisted.

Prue looked at Leo.

"I'll tell you Phoebe, since Prue was to young to remember it all and there is more to the story then she or Piper knows about. It all started like this…"__

Who would have known that one false mistake could have stopped the Charmed Ones from ever existing. It all started back in the 70's. Patty Halliwell was due to have her second daughter in a few months. Her husband, Victor, was nowhere to be found. He had disappeared when he heard the news of Patty having another baby. 

Prue Halliwell, Patty's first daughter, was sitting on the swing in the back yard with Grams swinging. Prue wasn't that much happy that she'd soon be a big sister. She didn't like the idea of having to share all her toys. It was hard on a 3 year old to understand the things of sharing and being nice to the new baby on the way.

"Grams, when baby come?" Prue asked one day.

"Well, she will come in a few months," Grams told her.

"Ok," Prue said. "Grams, when's a few months?"

"Many moons away." 

"How many moons?"

"Lots."

"Ok."

Patty was sitting in a chair watching her daughter asked many questions when she felt an ache in her stomach.

"Mom, I think the baby's coming."

"What? But it's too early," Grams said.

"I know, but she wants to come…. NOW!" Patty screamed in pain. 

"Ok, Prue stay here with your mom while I go get the car ready.

"Ok," Prue said as she ran to her mom. 

Grams ran upstairs to get Patty's stuff and she brought it into the car. Next she went to help Patty into the car and get Prue buckled in. She was worried because the baby was too early to be born. Who knew if she was ready to be in this world. Grams didn't want to take any chances. 

They got to the hospital in less than 20 minutes. The nurse brought a wheelchair out and they wheeled her into the emergency room. 

Grams was told to stay in the waiting room with Prue because they were going to operate on Patty. Grams agreed and stayed with Prue.

"Grams, is baby coming?" Prue asked.

"Yes she is."

"What's her name?"

"Her name will be Piper Marie Halliwell."

"Can we see Piper?"

"No, not right now."

The hours went by. Prue fell asleep in a chair. Next thing Grams knows the doctor came out.

"How is she?" Grams asked.

"Patty is recovering."

"And the baby?"

"Well, since she was born early, well have to keep a good eye on her. But baby's never last a day if they are born to early as Piper was."

"Oh my," Grams said starting to cry. "Can I see my daughter?"

"Sure, right this way." 

The doctor led her and Prue towards Patty's room. Patty was sleeping in the bed when Prue and Grams entered.

"Mommy!" Prue screamed rushing over to hug Patty.

"Oh, Prue. How's mommy's little princess?"

"Ok. Where's Piper?"

"She's in the nursery," Patty said trying not to cry.

"Can I see her?" Prue asked.

Patty looked at the doctor. He nodded his head no.

"No baby. You'll have to wait."

"Ok mommy," Prue said. "We got teddy for Piper." Prue held up the teddy bear and gave it to Patty.

"She'll get it when she's ready to come home." 

The weeks went by. Piper was placed in special care. The doctors had a machine hooked up to her to help her breath because her lungs weren't developed all the way. She was so small and fragile that if you picked her up, you were afraid she'll die. Her improvement wasn't working either.

Patty didn't know, but this was the work of a demon name Creston who was there to stop the prophecy of the Charmed Ones from coming true. Patty watched as Piper slept on.

"How honey, please make it through. I can't lose you now. You haven't gotten to see the world," Patty told her child. 

"Mommy, Piper a dolly?" Prue asked looking at her baby sister.

"No."

"Then why so small?"

"That's the way she was born."

"When Piper coming home?"

"Soon, hopefully soon."

One night, while Patty and Prue where home, the demon came to the hospital and walked into the nursery where Piper was.

"You will die tonight," he said as he unplugged the machine.

Piper's eyes went open and she tried to cry, but her lungs couldn't handle it. Then she stopped breathing all together. The doctors came running in, but it was to late. They called Patty and told her the news. She came running down to the hospital. Patty picked up her dead baby and started rocking her. Just then, blue lights filled the room.

"Sam?" Patty asked.

"No. I'm Leo. I'm to be your daughters whitelighter."

"But it's too late."

"No it isn't. Give me Piper and I'll bring her back."

Patty gave Leo Piper and she watched him. Leo placed Piper on the bed and placed a hand over her chest. He closed his eyes and a light went over Piper's body. The next thing Patty knows, Piper is crying and breathing.

"Piper!" Patty screamed picking up her baby girl. "Thank you Leo."

"I have one more thing to tell you. A demon was sent here and he tried to kill Piper. Since he didn't succeed, he'll be back here to go after the first born of Piper's. She'll have to defeat him."

"Ok." Patty said.

Leo left the room and Patty went to show the doctor's that she was alive. It was a miracle that she survived. Months went by, and Piper became a heathy baby.

"Wow, so that means the demon we are to kill is after Piper's kid? But Piper isn't pregnant yet," Phoebe said.

"Well, accutally I am."

"What?" Prue and Phoebe asked.

"Yep," Piper said with a smile.

And then the demon that was in the attic came down and came after the Charmed Ones. 

The End

TBC in the next story. 


End file.
